Fear none Kill all (1st)
Official Charter of Fear none Kill all 1. Membership *Members must both post an application and change their Alliance Affiliation to FnKa and pass the Applicant test after 7 days of joining to be considered full members and to receive all benefits that come with being a full member. *Applying members must not be a current member of another alliance. *Applying members must not owe money to another alliance. *Applying members must not be on a ZI list of another alliance. *Applying members must not be currently involve in an war Membership Perks *Members must wait 7 days, signed into a battalion and passed the Applicant test before receiving the proposed 3 million for joining. *In said 7 days, they must be active on forums, and post a minimum of 25 times. *If nations take aid and leave alliance within a month, they will be subject to destruction by the military of FnKa. (Aid amount subject to change at any time.) 2. Government Prime Minister * Leads the alliance * In charge of the ministers * Power to directly appoint ministers if needed Deputy Prime Minister * Second in command * Takes over for the PM when needed. Minister of Internal Affairs * In charge of maintaining the members list * In charge of maintaining the member PM list * In charge for recording members' joining and leaving of the alliance * In charge of the news letter * In charge of mass pming other members Minister of Foreign Affairs * Chief ambassador to other alliances * Represents the alliance in foreign matters * In charge of appointing other ambassadors Minister of Finance * In charge of controlling the alliances finances * In charge of maintaining the alliances financial records * In charge of member aid Minister of Defense * In charge of organizing the military for defense of the alliance * In charge of organizing the military for raids and war. Minister of Recruiting * In charge of recruiting new members into the alliance * In charge of maintaining member applications Minister of Approval * In charge of masking new members * Approves FnKa Applicants as full members * Incharge of member training * Incharge of new member activity on the forums and in the alliance 3. Removing Government Officials Removing the Prime Minister: The Prime Minister may be removed through a 6/8 vote from the ministers. After a 6/8 vote is decided to remove the PM, ministers may appoint a new PM with a 6/7 vote. If voting to remove the PM is dead-locked (4/4) the PM will remain in the position. In the event that the ministers feel it in unnecessary to remove the current Prime Minister, and several members want the Prime Minister removed anyway, a 3/4 vote is required to remove the Prime Minister, after which the ministers will pick a new one in the regular fashion. Booting of a Minister: A minister may be kicked by votes from all other ministers including the PM and DPM with a 6/8 vote. The cause for a minister being removed would be either inactivity or doing a bad job. Deputies will be included in the vote process in times of dead-lock (4/4). 4. Elections The Minister Positions will be available to everyone to run for in elections. Elections will occur once every 2 months on the first day of every other month. Running-''' All candidates will be required to announce their campaign in the "Election Forum". This will include their nation, ruler name, and what they would do for the alliance. The Prime Minister will be voted for every 6 months in order to keep the alliance balanced. The Deputy Prime Minister will be permanent position (with exception of Section 3). This is to make sure the alliance stays on course. However, in the case if the Deputy Prime Minister leaves, there will be a new one appointed by the current Prime Minister at every election, or whenever the Deputy Prime Minister leaves. 5. Resignation All members are allowed to resign freely, unless you owe money to the MoF - or the PM/DPM have reason to deny your resignation. Must stay in FnKa for more than a week to resign. Resigning members must post their resignation or inform a member of the government before changing their AA. (See Section 7 for leaving during wartime.) 6. Warfare '''Nuclear Weapons- The production of nuclear weapons is supported by FnKa, however, they are defensive and retaliatory weapons only. Any nuclear strikes must have permission from MoD. Spying- Spying is allowed for defensive purposes as well. Retaliation is fully authorized, but you must get permission from the MoD to use it as a first strike or just an attack. Raiding- Tech raiding is a good way to grow your nation, but also can bring enemies to the alliance. Never raid nations on the red team or any member in an alliance with a total of 10 members or more, but you must get permission from the MoD or have a Tech Raid License. 7. FnKa In Times of War During times of war members will be allowed to leave the alliance (must comply with section 5). However a member leaving in war-time will be considered a deserter and will not be allowed to rejoin the alliance and will be placed on FnKa ZI list. Members may not give out information about alliance matters during war-time to any non-member or talk about alliance activities in public areas. Members violating this rule, may be kicked from the alliance or removed from the government with approval from the Prime Minister. No aid is to be sent in time of war without permission. You may only send AID to TOOL and FnKa members in a time of war 8. Amending The Charter Ministers or members must submit the amended charter to the government outlining the changes made. The new charter will be voted on by every member of the government including all active deputies and will pass with a 2/3 vote. The new charter with be announced and posted for members to see and discuss for three days before becoming the new official charter. If there is major disagreement, members may start a vote and the new charter will be denied with a simple majority. (Section 8 will come into effect on 8/1/08) Fear none Kill all's Beginnings The End of NEO Most of FnKa's founding members were once members of the New Eclipse Order. Most members left NEO days before or during the conflict between NEO and SoS (Sultans of Swing). On June 15, 2008 - NEO attacked SoS under orders from their Prime Minister and new Minister of the Military. Attacking a smaller alliance in force without any real cause sparked action from the CyberNations community and NEO lost all their allies. NEO without any form of protection was attacked and destroyed mostly by the Ragnarok alliance (through generally supported by the CN community). A lot of NEO's former leaders and active members left before this happened due to NEO's Prime Minister being very inactive and in a permanent position. Leaving NEO and on to SOLID Before and during the conflict with SoS a lot of ex-NEO members joined the Sons Of Liberty On Defiance. Ex-Ministers and active members of NEO joined SOLID because it seem a great active alliance and that influenced other former members of NEO to join SOLID as well. Soon after arriving at SOLID however there was major conflicts between SOLID's main leadership about how to handle the possibility of entering a Great War with their allies. That war never came, however many active members and leadership left SOLID during this time due to the lack of leadership and arguing between the active leaders in the alliance. Metal Shards, Silent Fury, broncoinboston6, and Ty345 left during this time and decided to make their own alliance. Ex-SOLID members were also a large part of FnKa's founding members. Founding of Fear none Kill all Fear none Kill all was founded on July 2, 2008 when it's charter was officially completed. It's name was Silent Fury's suggestion. It's original charter was written by Metal Shards and Silent Fury. Soon after founding, Fear none Kill all had a protectorate with The Order Of Light. FnKa continues to thank TOOL for their support in giving us a solid foundation to build on. Fear none Kill all has grown to over 60 members and 20 applicants and over 1,000,000 total strength and has become a significant alliance on the White Team. Fear none Kill all History Karma War Fear none Kill all was involved with the Karma War on "The Hegemony" side in defense on their ally The Order Of Light. FnKa declared war on Apr 25, 2009 against The Brigade after their declaration of war against TOOL - FnKa Declaration of War. Peace was later signed between Sparta, The Order of Light, Fear none Kill all, The Brigade, Alpha Omega and Dark Templar on Apr 29th - End of Hostilities; Peace Agreement ending FnKa's involvement in the Karma War. Moving to the Orange Team Shortly after leaving the Karma War, Fear none Kill all moved to the Orange Team on May 2, 2009. FnKa Announcement Fnka decided to switch to the Orange Team because of already being friends with The International and the Majestic Order of Orange Nations on the Orange Team and also FnKa believed it was the best way to continue to expand it's friendships and influence on CN. Announcements *FnKa Declaration of Existence and Protectorate Announcement *FnKa First Elections *FnKa Renewal of Protection *TOOL - FnKa MDoAP, the Fear the Light Pact *FnKa Second Elections *FnKa - MOON PIAT, the Fearless Moon Pact *FnKa 5.00 Score Milestone *FnKa DoW on BRIG *FnKa Orange Team Change *FnKa - INT MDoAP, the Fear Communism Pact *FnKa Embassy Clean Up *FnKa - MOON MDoAP, the Dr Evil: We're going to the MOON! Pact *FnKa - MOON Merge